


The Wild Path

by Qadira



Category: Love-Com, OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qadira/pseuds/Qadira





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie P.O.V  
"Ava are you ready to go," I said as I walk to the front door. I wait at the door when I didn't hear Ava paws hitting the hardwood behind me. "Ava" I called again as I turn from the door and seeing her smoky gray and black body sleeping behind the chair. I walk over to get her up I gave her little pushed her with my foot. She stuck out her feet but was still asleep. I sat right next to her and I started petting her saying  
"come on sleepy head it is Friday we only have today then we have 3 months to be in the woods and sleep as long as we want." With those words, she got up on all four of her paws. Then I got up and we went out the door. We were walking to the school just the two of us when I heard a voice behind us saying.  
"Nice wolf that you have," said the boy that was behind us.  
"yeah, she sure is what do you want with her," I asked as he wakes around me and stopped in front of me wearing a black hat and long tan jacket that was covering his tail.  
"can't I just say that she is a nice looking wolf too, but then again you also look nice as will," he said,   
"oh, thanks but where is your wolf?" I asked he looks around then looks back me.  
"I have a few questions for you one how do you know that I have wolf, and two how did you not show any reactions to my complement"  
"Will it is easy I know when I am talking to my own kind, and two you must be new here so you don't know me, and I don't melt when a strange says a few cute words," I said has I walked around him and start walking to the school again, but I couldn't because he graded my arm  
"What the hell are you doing?"I asked has he pulled and turned me around to face him again where I can clearly see his emerald green eyes.  
"Sophie, " he said in a low voice and looking like he was going to cry.  
"Yes let me go," I said. He pulled me into him for a hug he whispered in my ear  
"You really don't remember me do you "  
"I don't remember you or anyone else the only one that I remembered after the problem has Ava and that's it," I said as I pulled away from him and again started walking to school with Ava.  
I hear him running next to me and heard him say  
"this will be fun my name is, Blake"  
"Ok Blake what will be fun."  
" it's a surprise," he said as he has a devilish look on his face. Has his eye showed that he is in great pain but 'why'

TimeSkip(At the end school day)

"Hey Sophie there you are," said Blake has he grabs my waist making my face start to burn up and make me squirm.  
"what do you want Blake, " I said has I put my hands up to my face and try to get out of his grip. Just then he pulled me closer to him and put his other arm around the other side  
"I was just wanted to know if you were going to start to walk home," he said in a low voice in my ear.  
"Will yes I am? "I said into my hands. He turned me around so that he could see my face but he couldn't because of my hands were in the way. He leaned close to my face and said in the same voice.  
"will then let's go and get out of here and Into the woods where we belong especially where you belong" then he let me go and started to walk over to the table that had all his stuff.   
"Wait what are you doing ?" I asked  
"Will I am walking home with you ." He said as he was walking back to me.  
"But why walk with me when you have friends that want to hang out with you I'll be fine on my own." Then I started to walk away from him waving goodbye to him. I got just out of the door when I saw Ava. She came run to me I bent down to her when she got to me and I put my backpack on her. As I "tried" to get up. I got ran into and landed on the ground as the guy landed on top of me and me haired.  
"What the hell man you need to watch out where you are going to hurt someone," said Black as he picks up the guy off of me, and then graded my hands and pulled me back onto my feet.  
"Thank you," I said as I took my hands out of his and turn to leave to go home, but I was too slow. When I took my hands were out of Blake's he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist again. He pulled me into his chest.   
"Are you ok....and see you do need someone with you when you go home the next thing you could fall down a cliff and no one hind you and die and that would...." he said I pulled away from him  
" yeah I am fine thanks for being worried, but I can take care of myself I am sorry that. I don't know who you are but can you please leave me alone" I turned on my heels and walked home. When I go to the place that I meet Blake earlier today. I saw him sitting on a rock crying and looking at a piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blake POV**

"Oh hey, Sophie we need to talk," I said as I saw Sophie walking past me. I got up from the rock wiped the tries from my face.

"No you need to talk to me I don't need to talk to you I have said everything that I needed to say to you and how the hell did you get in front of me I never saw you past me." She said has stopped and looked at me with a face of anger. "I'm sorry that I keep talking to you even though I know you have to know idea who I am but when I left thought that you would be the same Sophie I left behind I must've been dreaming but when I first saw you this morning for the first time in 5 years I was so happy to finally have a friend back but then when saw that you had no idea who I was I know that my girl I loved so much was gone I wanted to cry and hold you..." I said has I whipped my face and I walked to her but kept myself from reaching to her so I just stood there looking down at her. Then I said, " But for how much that hurt me I now want to know you a build a new relationship with you get to know and help you but there has to be one thing from you."

"What do you want from me?" She asked when she said that I gave her the piece paper that I was holding. "Can you read this so you know how important you are to me ." Then I could not hold back anymore and I reached arms out to her graded and pulled her to me for a hug and I said "I know that I don't know you anymore but I want to know you again be the person that you come to for everything again but I know that will take some time so read the paper take your time to understand how important you are to me and when you are ready you can find me" after that I pulled away from her I ran off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie POV**

Breathing harder and feet pounding against the cold hard ground then slip thud body falling and dragging across the ground reach the bottom smack darkness.

When the darkness came Sophie sat straight up and peeled her eyes open. With that sudden movement, Ava perkier her head up and jumped off the bed and went to the closed door and pawed at it. "Hold on let me get changed and then we can leave," I said has I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed and changed. I opened the door and I went down the stairs when my hand was on the front door I heard from my mom.

"Where are you going little miss"

"Will I have no school so I was going to the woods and run with Ava?" I said as I stayed tied to the door.

"What about Blake he should be here soon and you also need to eat," she said

"MY god why is he coming over," I asked has I tighten my grip on the door knob.

"Will he is coming over to hang out with you like you guys always did on your free time" with this words I turned the doorknob and started to pull the door slowly toward me.

"I am not the same person that you know and remember you all need to get that and I don't want to hang out with Blake he is too touchy for me and there are also some this that I need to get off my mind" I fished opening the door and went through it. Before I could see where I was going I tripped on the door mat, and I fell right into someone's arms. He helped me back onto my feet and asked

"are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine just my feet don't know how to be where they are meant to be tanks, " I said when I got back on my feet I took off running in the woods with Ava right behind me. When I got to my low curved tree. I got up on it and watched Ava running around just having the best time. I looked down and put my hands in my pockets because they were cold like always. When I sleep my right hand into my pocket I felt something weird I pulled it out and saw it was a fouled piece of paper, but before I could find out it was I heard Ava growling. I slipped the paper back into my pocket and jumped off the tree went I got sight of what Ava was so set on looking at. I saw a wolf that was the size of Ava and all jet black with dark brown dead eyes. He charges me but Ava jumped in front of me. That was when I saw there were two more wolves just behind him I said "Ava I think are the best bet is to try to outrun them" with that we both take off running West. After running for 5 minutes I looked back to see if we were still being following. When I got turned back around and then that was when I ran smack into something and I fell to the ground but when I hit the ground all I feel and all I saw was nothing.


	4. Chapter4

**Sophie pov**

Being held tight in a hug with words being shared of I missed you and we have a lot to talk about.

My eyes were filtered due to the sunlight on my face. I stretched my body and sitting up has put my hands on my face. I felt something touch my shoulder I put my hands down and saw a little boy

"Oh good you're finally up I will go and tell my brother" He got up and went out the tent. I looked around has another boy came into the tent. Without looking at the boy

"where's Ava," I asked

"Who," the boy asked

" Ava my wolf she was with when I blacked out where is she," I asked with a panicked voice.

" all they found was you passed out cold on the ground there was nothing else are you sure Ava is a really wolf"

" yes Ava is a real wolf her spirit animal and is is very worried some that the people that found her didn't find her with her," said a very familiar voice I turned to look at the person to see who he was but he was gone. I turned back to look at the boy and ask

"who was that guy?"

"oh him I don't really know he showed up like maybe a month ago why do you ask," the boy said

"will his voice sounds so familiar to I don't know why, though," I said as I was thinking of the guy's voice.

"Will he was sitting next to you ever sense you got here"

"ever since I got here I only been here for a few hours right"?

" no, you have been sleeping for a week"

"FOR A WEEK WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I NEED TO GO HOME NOW" just then an older man walked into the tent then said in a calming voice.

"no child you need to stay here you have a lot of healing still left to do don't you and you belong here"

"but what about my family they are worried but me, I need to tell them that I am fine and ok

"child they know that your ok we sent them word that you are with us and you are fine but you're going to staying with us for some time"

"why what is here that I need to do here I need to find me wolf last time I saw her we were running a was for some other wolves that were going to kill us"

"yes we know we are looking for her but it is very interesting that you don't have a claw or bite mark from the wolves at all child I think you are very special"

" special me no I am just very lucky"

"no there is something about you this isn't the first time you have got out of death's grasp is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie pov**

"No there is something about you.....This isn't the first time you have got out of death's grasp is it" Asked the elderly man? I looked at him in shock for what he asked me.

"How.....do you.....know that," I asked?

" Will it's easy child you have a great power I can feel it and this power can save you from anything except for the first time it takes something in return..... what happened to you?" the elderly man asked have I heard someone come into the tent but did not turn to look.

" Will to tell you the truth I don't know what happened to me all I know is that people think that I am someone else and hold me to what they know but when I look at them all I see is some person standing there looking at me waiting for me to do something I don't know who they and I hate it that everyone else knows me better than I know myself"

" Will I see child it took the one thing that everyone needs to have but they don't know how much they need it in till it is gone. I am sorry but has there been anything wired happen to you though maybe a dreaming or when you are at some placeboes a feeling come over at all ?" I look over the old man's shoulder thinking and trying to remember as I am trying to remember the old man takes my hand and then I closed my eyes then I feel

My feet hitting the ground the cold hard ground breathing heard whipping the tears from my eyes then collapsing to the ground crying all of a sudden a sharp shooting pain hits me on my left sides and with that force knocks me to my side just enough to force me over a clef. I open my eyes and hear

"What happened child," asked the elderly man?

" No, I do not want to to say " I got up and went out of the tent and walked over to the far edge of the camp where it meets the forest and sit on a log and start to cry in my hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie P.O.V**

After five minutes of sitting on the log and reflecting on what just came back to my memory ' what was going on why was I crying what /who was it for. I need to get more-' my train of thought gets cut off. When I felt someone put their really cold hands under my armpits, and left me up onto my feet. Then he putting one of his hands on my cheek and put the other hand on my waist and pulling me toward him saying.

" Sorry but I can't anymore"

Then he gently put his lips on mine in a passion kiss. As soon as he started to kiss me he stopped and try to pull away from me but couldn't because I put my arms around his neck and hugged him after a few seconds he snaked both hands around my waist. After a few minutes so just standing there holding each other. I push away and start freaking out.

"Oh My God I still need to find Ava, " I said as I started pacing back and forth trying to think of where Ava could possibly be. Then I feel Blake put his hands on my shoulder and making me turn to look into his emerald green eyes that helped take a little bit if stress away as he looks straight into my eyes and says.

" Sweetheart calm we will find her but we are going to need you to calm down I know how important she is to you we just need to stay calm now and think where did you go after you left me at your house"

" Uummm.....will...I went to my thinking tree," I said

"Your what"

"My thinking tree you know the one place that you can bite that I am there or somewhere close to it" Blake look at me with confused look on his face then said

"Oh I have no idea what you are talking about can you just some and then see if Ghost can pick up on her sent there"

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, don't you remd-....Ghost is my wolf spirit"

"Oh ok and nice catch on almost asking me to remember something I clearly don't"

"Yeah thanks wait you don't know where my thinking tree is at I thought that you know everything about me"

"I do know everything about you. Why I don't know where your thinking tree is at is because I never told me where it is because it was it is where you go to hide from everybody including me ....but we should get going we are losing Sunlight....GHOST" he called out to his wolf and then a few moments later. I see a pure white wolf come out of the trees.

"So where is this tree," asked Blake I point the direction towards my tree and Blake starts heading off in the direction I pointed to and grabbing my hand and interlocked your fingers.

***

After a few minutes walk, I see my tree.

" We are here," I said then pointed at one low curved tree.

"Ok Ghost find Ava," Blake said and ghost went right to work by putting his nose to the ground trying to pick up on her scent. I watched as Ghost was walking around trying to pick up on something of Ava's. Then I feel Blake snack his arms around my sides holding his hands together in my stomach and rested his head on my right shoulder.

"We will find her it is just going to take some time so can you try to relax some beautiful please" Blake whispered to me in my ear as he started to sway side to side with his hips.


	7. Chapter7

**Sophie P.O.V**

We stood there swaying left to right to left again he nuzzle his head even more into the base of my neck then softly kissed my neck sending a chill down my spine as he also tightened his grip on me pulling me closer to his cheats but never breaking the pattern of swaying left to right to left again.  
" oh what a pleasant surprise right Ava" set a high-pitched voice I turn Blake and I instantly when I heard the girl say even when I turned and I set my eyes on a girl with light brown straight hair and dark brown dead eyes on the left of her was one of the wolves that attacked me in on her right of her was Ava but none that I know and love I tried to run to her but Blake wouldn't let me go.  
"Blake let me go I need to save her" I whined at him.  
"Sweetheart I can't let you go you might get hurt or even killed by the one thing that can kill you," Blake said as he firmly gripped his arms to hold me from running to Ava.  
"Oh, what a smart boy you are you found out what some of my plans is but what will you do if I tell if I tell Ava to her to kill her," said the girl is she knelt down to Ava and started to pet her.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER " I yelled at her as I was trying even harder to get out of Blake's arms she stopped petting Ava and went to me and Blake and she just looked at both of us and said  
" you're so pretty all the different colors you both have but I wonder where is your wolf Blake he must be around here somewhere you wouldn't wander into the woods you to all alone could barely protect yourself"  
" I didn't go into the woods alone," said Blake then I look over her shoulder and see the white wolf's slowly walking over to Ava and for just a moment I saw the wolf that I know but then it was gone then she shaped at Gosht and he ran over to Blake's side.  
"Oh there he is," she said and put her gaze to Gosht " but your bounds is way stronger than her" she added and pointed to me.  
" Yeah it is I was going to help her but you got in the way what hell are you going to with Ava and who are you," said Blake as stated to walk backward slowly.   
" OH you don't know WHO I AM WHO I AM I AM THE ONE AND ONLY EVERGREEN AND I want her wolf to....... want what is the fun in telling you what is may plan you can do that on your own" and then she was just gone along with Ava and the other wolf. Blake lets me go after a few minutes after she left I just fall to my knees and cry.  
" she was just there and now she is gone..." I get up and face Blake " why didn't you let my go she was right there and you didn't let me go why," I said while my sadness turned into anger.  
" I didn't let go because I couldn't let..." he stopped himself and turned away from me saying something's but I couldn't make it out. I calmed my feelings I wake to him I put my hands on his cheek and made him look at me and said   
"You couldn't let what Blake"  
" I couldn't let....you get hurt or lose you again it would just kill me because I..." he rested his head in my hand and graded me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. He just staring at me like he was talking every little thing about me in but I was not uncuffed.  
' I couldn't let you get hurt or lose you again it would kill because of i. you what Blake what are you hiding why are you holding back? should I ask him or should I just let it happen when it does I don't know? What is this feel what are you doing to me just touch used to make me infidel and now I am starting to like it but why' I thought to myself then I hear   
"Hey Sophie"   
"Yes Blake"   
" It's not that I don't like to hold you close but can you get off my feet please" I look down at my feet the push off him and walk back just a step and watch Blake walk over to log and flop down and open his arms for me.  
' I think I am to going to rush thing let it happen when it does because you never know what tomorrow will be us' I thought to myself as I wake over to him and sit down in his arms and listen to his heart beat a start to fall asleep but before I am asleep I think I hear Black say.  
" Sophie of how miss this how I missed having you in my arms why can't I man up and ask you just that one little question" but before I can ask what is up I am asleep.


End file.
